1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife incorporating a hook for skinning and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a knife with additional functions to the basic cutting blade. For example, it is known to include a hook on the spine side of a knife, the hook used in operation by pulling the knife and hook toward the body of the user. This motion towards the body of the user can result in injury. Notably, prior art knife blades do not provide a skinning hook blade positioned opposite the spine.